


Midnight Surrender

by Unlisshed



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlisshed/pseuds/Unlisshed
Summary: He smiled fondly, she must be dreaming of him.He watched as her hands clutched the sheets, taking in the slight writhing of her hips, the way her brow furrowed, the curling of her toes. "Yes, Jaal," she breathed.Oh, she wasdreamingof him.





	Midnight Surrender

Jaal woke, not really sure why he had.

It was quiet, the only sounds he could hear were the slight hum that seemed to always be present on the Tempest and Sara's quiet breathing beside him. The Tempest was orbiting Kadara but the light in the room was low as the windows that spanned the room had been set to opaque. It was the middle of the night cycle, he concluded, which surprised him. Over the last few months, he found that he usually slept right through the night cycle. He had never really been a deep sleeper until coming aboard the Tempest. Life in the resistance had meant always being alert, always ready to fight, and to sleep when you could, but only lightly. But life on the Tempest, aside from the first few weeks aboard, meant that for once in many years, he could stop sleeping with one eye open (an idiom humans used that Jaal had quickly adopted). When he had moved from the Tech Lab and into his darling Sara's quarters, he found that he slept more deeply there than he ever had in his entire life. It had a little to do with how at home he felt among these aliens, his friends -no, his _family_ - and a lot to do with the woman he shared a bed and his heart with.

He turned to face her, taking in the features that were so dear to him. Her strange black hair, mussed from sleep; the tiny brown marks she called 'freckles' that covered her nose and cheeks; her soft lips, usually painted a dark red, now bare. Awake, she was a force to be reckoned with, her fierce brown eyes brooking no disrespect. Asleep, however, she looked so young and innocent. Well she _was_ young. It was easy for him to forget just how young she was sometimes because she was so commanding, not only in the battlefield but also in life. His heart swelled with the intensity of emotion she always invoked in him. Even for an Angara such as himself it was strong.

A whisper of his name broke his thoughts and his eyes focused on her, expecting to see those beautiful eyes looking at him. Her eyes remained closed however and he watched as she sighed and murmured his name again, rolling onto her back. He smiled fondly, she must be dreaming of him. He watched as her hands clutched the sheets, taking in the slight writhing of her hips, the way her brow furrowed, the curling of her toes. "Yes, Jaal," she breathed.

Oh, she was _dreaming_ of him.

His body responded before he could think and he reached over, his hand cupping her jaw his thumb brushing over her full bottom lip. Oh, how those lips could ruin him. The softness of them as they moved over his own, the way she trailed them all over him, as if she couldn't get enough. The shape of them as she took his cock into her mouth.

His biology betrayed him and a jolt of his electricity crackled from his body into hers, through his thumb and straight through those delicious lips. Sara moaned and Jaal froze, his heart thumping with remorse and he pulled his hand away, willing his body to behave. His guilt of hurting her faded though when her body turned to seek out his. Her hand reached out as if to pull him closer to her, even while she slept.

She hummed contentedly when he complied, wrapping his arms around her. Jaal wished for the willpower it would take to keep his body under control. It would not do to wake her, she barely got enough sleep as it was.

His plans were laid to waste as she wrapped a leg around his hip, pulling herself closer into his warmth. His bio-electricity hummed through him and into her heedless of any control he might have had. Her hips rocked against him in senseless need. Jaal groaned, his arms holding her tight as he felt himself growing hard, his body responding to the movements and sounds she was making. He rolled them over, pinning her hands above her head and her hips between his legs as he did so. Even as he covered her, she arched as if begging to be even closer to him. His hands let go of hers and he trailed his hands down her arms, across the sensitive skin of her underarms and coming to rest over her breasts. He cupped them, marvelling how perfectly they fit in his hands. Her nipples hardened under his touch and he pinched them, deliberately sending a slight jolt of his electricity into them at the same time.

His eyes flicked up to her face. If he didn't know any differently he would say she was awake, her eyes just closed in pleasure. Her hips rocked up against his own again, her small body deceptively powerful.

Jaal closed his eyes, fighting the overwhelming need to continue teasing her. This was... wrong. There was no doubt in his mind she was aroused, there was also no doubt that he was the one she was dreaming about. They had made love dozens of times over and as a result, he now knew her body as intimately as he knew his own. But she was not awake, it was only her body reacting to him, not her mind. No matter how it seemed, he could not take advantage of her in such a way.

He opened his eyes, ready to roll off her and punish himself with a cold shower, and found himself staring into Sara's. He was stunned for a few seconds before he began to speak. "Sara, I..."

He couldn't finish as her arms locked around his neck, her hands brushing down the ridges on the back of his head and pulling him down to her. She kissed him fiercely and without preamble, her tongue slipping into his surprised and waiting mouth. Jaal groaned and kissed her back, pushing her down onto the bed fully, taking care not to hurt her with his bony chest. His hands found themselves tangled in her hair, cradling her head as they kissed.

Sara might have just woken but there was no sluggishness in her movements as her hands moved deftly down his back, finally coming to rest on his ass. She squeezed and he shuddered in pleasure, his electricity pulsing in time with his quickening heartbeat. Sara pulled her lips from his so he leant down to kiss her neck instead, his tongue sweeping up to taste her sweat.

"Oh god Jaal, I need you so much. Right now. _Please_." The desperation in her voice sent a wave of pleasure straight to his groin.

He pulled back, taking in her hooded eyes and her swollen lips. _This_ was right. So right. "I need you too, my love."

He reached between them, slipping his single finger in between her folds to see if she was truly ready. _Oh she was_ , he thought as he stroked her, the slickness there making it so easy to slip his finger inside of her. His thumb lightly brushed over the nub above her entrance and he smiled when Sara's legs jerked in response. She was so wet and wanting for him.

He teased her a little longer before he grabbed his cock, and used their months of experience together as an effortless guide to her entrance. He locked eyes with her as he pushed himself slowly in, taking in the small expressions of pleasure across her face with reverence as he drove home.

She gasped, her legs trembling and he savoured the moment, the feeling of oneness that being within her always brought. His arms kept him suspended just above her, knowing that his full weight combined with his pronounced chest bones would hurt her. She never complained, claiming that being with him was worth a little pain but he would not be the cause of more bruises on her chest.

"I swear Jaal, if you don't stop thinking and start fucking me, I'm going to lose my mind." Sara rocked her hips against his, the friction of it bringing him back into the moment.

"Well we wouldn't want that would we, darling?" He mused, deliberately keeping his body still, teasing her. Keeping one arm where it was, bracing his body firmly above hers, his other hand found and trapped her two smaller ones just above her head by her wrists. His legs, with their unique shape, made it very easy for his feet to hold her legs down by her ankles.

Her cunt clenched around him at his display of strength. "I love how strong you are, it's..." she trailed off with a moan as he leant down, steadfastly keeping his hips still as he nipped her neck, then lower, trailing a damp path to her left breast. He moved the hand holding both of hers further up the bed until she was pulled taut beneath him and flicked a tongue over her nipple.

He grinned as she gasped. He took it fully in his mouth next, knowing that his rough tongue did wonders for her. She was effectively trapped, his body dwarfing and overpowering hers with ease. It didn't really arouse him, having her captive, but he'd be lying if he said the same thing about her blatant trust in him. It was powerful and humbling all at the same time to have this magnificent woman under him.

Sara whined, her breath coming in short gasps as he moved to her right breast, giving it the same caring attention. "Jaal, you're going to be the death of me if you don't start moving soon," she panted. He was grateful he knew of the expression, otherwise it might have disturbed him. Her muscles strained against him as she tried to get some control back, sweat beading on her skin, but she did not struggle. Jaal looked into her eyes and trailed her face, looking for signs of discomfort but all he saw was desire. Desire for _him_.

Jaal kissed her again, nipping lightly at her swollen lips. Deciding enough was enough, he withdrew his cock from her heat, then thrust back into her, moaning at the sensation. She was so wet that moving was not an issue but she was also very tight and it was utterly overwhelming. He would never get used to that, not ever. He wasn't sure if it was a human thing or a Sara thing but he couldn't get enough.

His hand still firmly held hers, not giving her any slack as he absolutely ravished her.

Not before too long, he feel the building warmth in his lower stomach that meant he was getting close. He kept going, holding back his own pleasure until he could feel the beginnings of her orgasm.

It was very telling for him, her walls fluttered him so invitingly it was his undoing. His current spiked, his growing bio-electricity discharging where they were joined. He thrust in and out of her a few more times, pushing through his own peak to get Sara to hers. Her body stilled below him, her cunt gripping him as she came. Her face twisted in intense pleasure and his name falling from her lips was the greatest satisfaction of all.

He closed his eyes, everything too much for him to handle now that he could let go. Her hands escaped his while he was incapacitated and he felt them cradle his face then run down the folds of his neck. "It's okay, my love, I have you." She held him until the pleasure subsided, stroking him all over. If there was one thing was absolutely certain of, it was that his darling Sara always had him.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck as the last waves of pleasure rolled over him, his bio-electricity slowing in intensity until it was just above normal. It would be a bit higher for the next few hours but nothing out of the ordinary.

Jaal withdrew from her warmth and collapsed on his back, and Sara cuddled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. "Much better than my dream," she said, a smile in her voice.

Jaal froze, his earlier shame at taking advantage of her surfacing with a vengeance. "Sara, I must apologise for how I woke you. I didn't realise until much too late how wrong-"

"Jaal, _no_!" She sat up, her hand coming to rest on the centre of his chest, settling deep between his chest bones. Right above his heart.

She looked down at him, her eyes pleading. "Don't for one second feel guilty about any of this. Waking up to you on top of me, your energy surrounding me..." She looked deep into his eyes and he felt his soul rise up to meet hers. "I can't describe how perfect it was." She smirked, her expression turning wicked. "Or how hot. Seriously Jaal, if I hadn't already been horny as hell, that definitely would have done it."

She kissed him then, an urgency of a different kind sparking up between them. The love he felt for for in that moment felt like enough to cause his heart to burst and he knew this was why he had awoken. This was a moment Jaal knew in his heart he would remember until the last of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me, this is my first fanfic in two years and my first ever publication on AO3. I really don't know what that says about me as a person that my first story on here is pretty much PWP but the mood struck and here it is.  
> Ah, that feeling of absolute terror before posting a story, I forgot how that feels!  
> Any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I'm new at tagging, so any suggestions would be appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
